The next storry chapter 4
note: romeo returned after a year long training and is now the rainbow dragon slayer anjoy the chapter Romeo was finally back he arived a day after laxus. He entered the guild hall evry one runned to him to welkom him back but the one who was the most happy to see him was wendy she jumped in his armes to hug him following by an intense kis she let herself fal down on the ground pulling him with her as soon as he landed on top of her she putted her tongue in his mound and putted more force into the kiss their hands were moving under each others clothes and then makarov said. Not in the guild please. They looked up realizing where they were blushing they stood up looking to the ground. vry one started to laugh ofcourse macao was tholt that his son was realy geown up ofcourse macoa was proud of what just happened but he looked sad as soon he was told that his son was better whit the ladys then he was and then a fight started again. Romeo Walked to the masters office. Okey Romeo kun are you ready to inplant your lachrema. Well actualy Froseel inmplanted it whitin me already after he said that i was raidy as a dragon slayer like it was a sign of gradutation. So youre already a thirt generation the others have their lachrema inplanted as wel come whit me to the guild hal this wil be a celebration. Okey lets party Makarov said after bringing the news. Hey Romeo show some of that rainbow dragon magic Natsue said as laudly as ever. Sure Rainbow dragons ultimate breath after he said this he blew an enormous fire in al existing colers. Wow amazing was the first he heared trough the guild. I can use more breaths actualy in al kind of fires the ones i already had and more. this also alowed me to use more flames afcourse i can do more then only the roar attack. I havent done a mision for a long time i gues i wil try one. Wendy picked a quest from the quest bord. Erm Romeo-kun do you want to go on this one whit me. Sure what kind of mision is it. Destroying a dark guild o and Carla do you mint staying here since your egg wil be henching soon its better not to go far away i dont think happy can handel a kitten on his own. Sure Carla said blushing they hadnt said anything about that egg to the other members of the guild. A vieuw hours later in the train. Erm Romeo-kun can i ask you something. Sure what do you want to know. Wel erm i since we stay in the city tonight i tought we could s-share a room she blushed and looked down to the ground. Sure were boyfriend and girlfriend after al so it isnt weird is it? I gues not but wel dragonslayers have wel instincts ore at least they can take us over wel its not realy easy to explain. I know what you want to say iam a Dragon Slayer to remember Forseel told me everything about dragon and dragon slayer hormons. Does that mean you want to erm wel you know that that i dont want but weere 17 and i dont think iam ready for wel you know giving birth in case something happens. I gues i dont want to bo father yet to but we dont have to do well you know. ofcourse not i just want me close to you so we could just take separeted beds. ad the hotel after the mayor knew they arived they arived at their room. O theres only one bed Wendy said looking to romeo whit a smal smile on her face. i gues we have to share o my dragon erm instincts are taking over mabey we shouldnt. Its okey we can control ourselves right. I gues so however after we dressed for bed in underwear for wendy that also contains a bra if younger readers want to skip the capture rom now please so not its on your own risk we already started kissing it felt good I love you wendy was all Romeo could say before ho god himslef pulled into another kiss. wendys point of vieuw I really love this feeling, and I've never felt so… so cared for. Alright Romeo you've proven that you really love me. Let me return the Favor' I thought to myself while I stood with my arms wrapped around his neck while my lips clashed with his for dominance. I slowly started backing up towards the bed, pulling him with me. By the time I reached the bed his hands had snaked around my waist. I moved his hands off of me while I laid back and dragged him on top of me. Romeo initiated another long passionate kiss. After a few seconds he broke the kiss leaned back and looked me in the eye. Wendy are you sure about this? I can see how bad you want it. But are you sure that right here and right now are where you want it?" He enquired looking at me rather worriedly. Romeo I understand you're worry about doing things either one of us would regret….. But as long as it's with you I wouldn't regret a thing. I promise to you that the only thing that matters right now is that you are the one I love and that I want to prove it." I told him. He just looked at me smiled and said "Okay. But you do know you don't have to prove it Wendy. I can just tell, plus I believe everything you say then i planted a kiss on his lips Romeos point of vieuw as soon as we stripped each others clothes of . I looked her dead in the eye and asked "Would you like to have some foreplay first? Or would you rather just get it over with?" she blushed as she realized what I meant. "Um…. I don't think foreplay is a good idea right now. Just from looking at you I can tell you don't want to wait. And I don't either so…. Let's play later." She answered.I just nodded my head showing I agree with her assessment. Then I positioned the two of us so that my member which had been extremely stiff and hard since we started kissingabout 10 minutes ago so that all I had to do was thrust my hips forward into her to start. I looked at her as if to ask "can I start", she nodded her head at me. I slowly moved my hips forward. I felt the head of my mini me brush against the lips of her slit, which was very wet. She jumped from the touch and it pushed me further into her opening. Tears sprang to her eyes once I was fully inside her. I moved my head to kiss her tears away. Once I had done that she looked at me and whimpered "I'm sorry Romeo … I didn't expect you to be so big…it hurts but I'm okay. Go ahead and start moving." I just sat there for a second in daze from what she said. I really didn't think I was all that big. Another part of my problem with moving is that she's so damn tight. Romeo i said move! Wendy said more forcefully. I snapped out of my daze and started to slowly pull myself in and out of her. After a couple minutes Wendy started to moan a bit. Taking it as a good sign I started to move faster and faster. As we moved faster I got a little bolder and started being a little rougher. This went on for about 20 minutes. By this time I was sweating and Wendy was moaning pretty loudly.After a couple more minutes Wendy looked at me and said "Romeo I'm close. Please hurry up and finish me." "Don't worry my dear I'm close to." I said and started to really pound her. I heard her scream and it sent me over the edge as I pulled out and came all over her while grunting. I then collapsed next to her wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me as tightly as I could without hurting her.Romeo lets go on whit somthing else as she broke from my embrace. Not even 5 seconds after she said okay I felt her mouth enclose around my stiff member. I moaned in pleasure, as she slowly worked her way around my cock. She slipped it out of her mouth and proceeded to lick up and down my shaft. I shuddered in delight when she wrapped her tongue around the head. She stopped what she was doing and asked "You like that don't you?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes. She giggled at me and then went back to work. After she deep throated me a few times I burst in her mouth. She just let it slide down her throat and cleaned off the excess from my still stiff manhood. Once she had finished she swallowed as an attempt to moisten her dry throat. "That never gets old… I love the way you taste." She said as we collapsed onto the bed. I then whispered "I love you Wendy. You tired me out so I'm going to sleep now. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight love." and passed out. But not before she said "I love you to". note: yes i kopiet the doing it part from a natsu erza storry for who know it i just couldnt rite that part of the chapter their more a cute couple so i kopiet it okey please forgive me buit in the next chapter the world is taken over by dragons and human are enslaved devided into male and female camps so they couldnt populate however only dragon slayers are alowed to go on populating at the moment their are 20 known dragon slayers 10 male 10 female not al wil be ooc most are known charecters wo gained dragon magic the next storry chapter 5